


Ask and Receive

by Batwynn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Urination, Watersports, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants Thor. He wants him under him, over him, everywhere. Now, if he'd just be honest and tell him, maybe he could get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/gifts), [tigertatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigertatze/gifts).



> WARNING: WATERSPORTS. MEANS URINATING.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> \----  
> Unedited and witten all at once and randomly and I apologize for my mistakes here and now.

He isn't sure what makes him do it, when he first sets out to bed Thor. Perhaps amusement, a cure for his boredom, maybe even some hidden desires he has been harboring for years. Probably all of the above. 

What he is sure of, though, is that he wants Thor naked and sweating over him, pushing him into the bed with the same strength he's seen his brother use against their enemies. Or maybe below Loki, thrusting his hips up so hard Loki feels like he's going to break into a thousand pieces. Both sound delicious, and Loki does not like to wait for good things to come to pass. He will have to take matters into his own hands.

  
  


"Brother, stop picking at your food and eat, you are far too skinny," Thor chides softly, leaning into Loki's personal space, and he doesn't mind it, because it makes him feel like he's a part of Thor's space.

  
  


"Just because I'm not massive as you are, does not make me 'skinny'. Really, Thor, I thought you liked how light I am?"

  
  


"That was when you were a child, and demanded daily piggyback rides. You should not be as skinny now, as you were then."

  
  


"What if I demand a piggyback ride today?"

  
  


Thor chuckled softly and took a long drink of his mead before answering, "I would gladly give you one."

  
  


Loki isn't sure if he means it, but he meant something more than a piggyback ride, anyway.

  
  


  
  


When he first touches Thor, the blond does not response as Loki thought he would. Loki had started by slipping his long arms around Thor's neck from behind, folding his fingers into his brother's tunic.

  
  


“Loki, I'm busy.”

  
  


“Thor, I'm bored.”

  
  


“I'm _busy_ ,” he says a little harsher, holding up a map covered in furious scribbles that might be battle plans, or just signs of frustration. Loki just hums and goes silent, still leaning against his brother's back. The longer he stays, the less tense Thor's shoulders got, and he took that as a sign that he was helping. He only wanted to help _more_ , so he started sliding his fingers along the lines of Thor's muscles under his shirt. There's a sharp intake of breath, but no other response for his actions. Loki takes that as a consent, and traces them down his torso. Thor tenses up again when he reaches his belly, but remains silent, as if he was too afraid to voice his concern for the direction Loki's hands were going.

  
  


It's not until Loki skips right over the edge of his pants and starts caressing Thor's cock through the rough fabric that Thor reacts.

  
  


“Loki!?”

Thor's hands swat his away, but not before he feels the cock twitch and start to harden under his fingers. He smirks over Thor's shoulder and slides his hands back down again.

  
  


Thor yanks his hands away a second time, this time holding onto his thin wrists firmly and pulling Loki around to face him. “What are you up to?”

“I told you, I was bored.”

“So you touch me like this, to ease your own boredom. Nothing more?”

  
  


Loki frowns a little at the way his brother's voice sounds. Hollow, almost disappointed.

  
  


“Perhaps,” He answers, “perhaps not.”

  
  


“Yes, or no, Loki.”

  
  


“Both?”

  
  


Thor growls and pushes him away, letting go of his wrists just in time to send Loki stumbling back. He looks back at his brother, and tries not to whimper at the expression he is faced with.

“Do not do that again,” Thor warns, gathers up his maps, and leaves before Loki can think of a response.

  
  


His wrists are bruised and they sting, but something in his chest hurts more.

  
  


The second time he does it, he makes sure Thor is good and drunk before touching him. They had been celebrating some meaningless victory of a comrade ( If it wasn't Thor, Loki didn't care), and everyone was completely inebriated except Loki. He never was fond of losing control of himself, unless Thor made him lose control. Yes, that sounded quite nice, actually.

  
  


It takes him a while to get to Thor, being surrounded by his usual mass of friends, and being the usual center of attention. By time he manages to drag Thor out of the hall,( “He's turning green, and it's past his bed time.”), the sun was just peaking up above the city. Thor doesn't even notice that he's in Loki's room until he stares at the green hangings while Loki pulls off his boots.

  
  


“Ah, this is your room,” he mutters at last, one hand waving limply at the curtains around his bed. “I cannot recall the last time I was in here.”

  
  


“Five years, two months, seventeen days, and...” Loki trials off, not eager for Thor to know he counted even the hours. Thor did tend to remember things, no matter how drunk he got. Loki's only hope was to distract him well enough for him not to remember this moment. That was in his plans, anyway, and he starts to pull off Thor's pants.

  
  


Thor grunts and waves at him vaguely, muttering, “Leave it, I care not if it wrinkles.”

  
  


“You should care more about your things.”

  
  


“I care about what's important.”

  
  


Loki hums before crawling over his body and straddling his hips. Thor is limp under his ass, but that's to be expected of one so drunk and unprepared. He's also staring up at Loki with glassy eyes and a curious expression.

“What do you care about, Thor?” He asks, the hands he placed on Thor's chest caressing him slowly.

  
  


“You...”

Loki opens his mouth to respond, but Thor keeps going, “... and Mother, Father, my hammer.” He giggles and smiles up at Loki like he didn't just list Loki and his hammer as equals.

  
  


“Well, then,” Loki huffs, leaning back enough to grind his leather clad ass against his groin. “I'm glad at least I rate somewhat higher than a blunt object.”

  
  


“Blunt object?”

  
  


Loki grinds a little harder, a small, petty part of him hoping it hurts. “Hmm, yes. You do know what 'blunt' means, don't you? Your hammer, your cock currently, your _mind_...”

  
  


“Hey!” Thor shouts halfheartedly, trying to sit up. But Loki's there, pushing him back down with his hands on his chest and lips against lips. Thor grunts, but for once he doesn't push Loki off. Instead, his hips go up, trying to find the friction that was lost when Loki leaned down to kiss him, and his mouth yields easily to Loki. There was that inebriation Loki was seeking, and it was just a simple kiss.

  
  


It wasn't a simple kiss for very long, because Loki was more than happy to grant Thor's greedy bucking hips with the friction he craved. The sounds that escape Thor's lips into his mouth are precious, and Loki captures every one of them with lips, tongue, teeth.

But he wants more, so, so _much_ more. So he breaks the kiss and sits up, for once in his life towering over Thor like a giant. He starts unlacing his shirt slowly, putting on a show by licking his lips and running the laces through his fingers. Thor's tongue darts out, mirroring the gesture, and his pupils blow wide when Loki drops his shirt.

  
  


“Like what you see?”

  
  


“Loki...” Thor breathes, unable to take his eyes off of him. There's a definite budge pressing into Loki's ass through their clothes, now, and Loki lets out a little purr of contentment. He wants Thor's hands on his body, but his brother is too fascinated by simply staring, Loki has to take matters into his own hands.

  
  


“Touch me, you know you _want_ to,” he commands, leaning forward again. For a moment, he thinks it was a mistake, the way Thor pulls back and narrows his eyes. But it wasn't, and in the blink of an eye Loki is on his back with Thor looming over him. Loki's groaning just from having half of his fantasies come true, but when Thor starts to pull down his pants, he starts to shake with excitement.

  
  


_It was working, my plan was finally working! And all it took was getting Thor drunk..._

  
  


Loki's heart sinks a little, looking up at Thor's flushed face, his eyes wide and glassy. Drunk, probably only half conscious of what he's doing with Loki right now. Maybe less so, if his stumbling hands were any sign.

  
  


“No,” he breathes, feeling sick suddenly, “No, I changed my mind. I don't want this.”

  
  


Thor's fingers keep pulling the laces of his pants loose, and already he's rubbing the palm of his hand over Loki's throbbing cock beneath the leather.

“Stop, Thor... s-stop!”

  
  


“Why, Loki? Is this not what you want?” Thor asks, leaning over him. His expression is no longer one of wonder and awe, his eyes flashing dangerously. Loki realizes he's angry, actually angry with him.

  
  


“No, I do not want this... I want...” he stutters as Thor's fingers pinch at the head of his cock, just peaking out of his trousers. “ I want you to... you're _drunk_!”

  
  


“And are you _bored_ again, brother?”

  
  


Loki stumbles to find words, any words that explain how he feels... without explaining how he feels. “T-thor... you never bore me.”

  
  


“But you were bored, before you started touching me. Do you enjoy playing with my body for your own selfish reasons?” His touch grows less kind, and Loki almost whines as he squeezes his cock.

  
  


“Well, yes... but Thor I—aaah!” Thor twists his hand sharply, and Loki tosses his head back, his body straining from pain and pleasure. “Thor! P-please...!”

  
  


“Do not ask me for anything, you never do, Loki. You never ask me what _I_ want...” he pauses, his breath coming in short pants, “You never asked me if I wanted you.”

  
  


Loki's eyes snap open again, and he jerks his body from the bed, wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders to hold himself up.

“ _Do_ you want me?” he asks in a whisper.

  
  


“ _Yes_... yes, yes, yes.”

  
  


“Then stop talking and fucking take me already. I've been waiting for years now.”

  
  


Thor practically growls as he pulls off Loki's pants, freeing his cock fully at last. He's licking his lips again, and this time Loki mirrors the action, staring down at his bother, who's staring at his cock. He knows he's not as big as Thor's, but not many were, if he remembered correctly. Still, the look of appreciation on Thor's face makes his chest ache and his pride swell just a little more.

  
  


“You can't touch with your eyes, you drunkard.”

  
  


“I am hardly as drunk as you think I am” Thor shoots back, and instead of touching with his hands as Loki expects him to, he leans his head down and kisses the head. Loki isn't able to control his hips from bucking up at the soft touch of his lips against his sensitive skin. His fantasies were nothing, nothing at _all_ , compared to this. There was never Thor's warmth, or the weight of his body leaning over his, or the fiery look in his eyes.

  
  


He takes his time with Loki's cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, grinding into it and lapping up the pre-cum already seeping out. Loki's trying his best to keep still, but it's so hard when he has to watch all of this and not do anything.

  
  


“Thor, Thor... _please_...”

  
  


Thor chuckles at him like he's a child again, and leans away from him, one hand staying to brush his fingers over the tip of his cock the same way his tongue was. Loki can't hold back this disappointed sound that escapes him as Thor's warm mouth leaves his cock, even if he is leaking pre-cum all over his fingers. But, he's pulling his shirt off now, and his pants, and Loki can finally see just how eager his brother is.

  
  


“I _hate_ you, why did we wait this long?” he hisses, his eyes focused sharply on the line of dark blond hairs coming into view as he pulls his pants down.

  
  


“Because I love you, and I was afraid you never wanted this,” Thor replies easily.

“ _Idiot._ ”

  
  


“Shhh...” Thor hushes him, and Loki's not even listening anymore because there it was, Thor's cock at last. He hadn't seen it in years, not since they last swam in the lake together as younger men. Loki had stopped going when he became aware of how excited the sight of Thor's naked body made him. It was a long time before he was able to come to terms with his reaction, and by then it was too late to simply re-join him. Things were complicated, everything with Thor was always so damned complicated.

  
  


“Fuck... you are bigger than I remember,” Loki comments, unable to take his eyes off of the twitching cock before him. As if in response to his words, it arches up a little and a tear of pre-cum drips from the tip. Loki's licking his lips again, imagining the taste and the pressure of his cock in his mouth. But Thor has other things in mind, and starts spreading his legs open for him.

  
  


“Wait, you can't just—“

  
  


“Easy, brother. I will prepare you.”

  
  


Loki huffs and mutters to himself, “I knew that,” before he squeaks loudly, one of Thor's fingers pressing into him. It's slick with Loki's own pre-cum, but it still stings. “Thor! A little warning next time.”

  
  


“Is there a next time?”

Loki looks up at him with Thor's finger already knuckle deep in his entrance, a cock throbbing against his leg, and wonders how he can possibly ask that.

“Of course. A time after that, and a time after that. Again and again until time ends or we go mad.”

  
  


Thor's breath hitches, and the finger inside of Loki curls deliciously. He doesn't care if he's making sounds now, because fuck was that _good_. So much deeper than he could ever achieve, and just knowing it was Thor inside of him was enough to drive him insane.

  
  


“Faster. Hurry, Thor...”

  
  


“Needy.”

  
  


And Loki growls,“you have no idea.”

  
  


“I think,” Thor mumbles pulls his fingers out, “I do,” and pushes two back in. Loki starts pressing into those fingers, deeper than Thor was allowing. But his brother keeps pushing him back with his other hand, simply curling and uncurling inside of him. Loki whines, writhes, and tosses his head back in frustration. This isn't what he wanted, not this delicate nonsense. He wants to be broken open, torn into the same way he's seen Thor cut a path through an army. He wants the heat, the pain, everything.

Luckily, Thor seems as impatient as he, and he starts to scissor his fingers, stretching Loki's entrance quickly. Loki mewls, his fingers digging into the dark green sheets beneath him. He's angry that the fingers never go deep enough, but loving the burn of them stretching him wide.

  
  


“Enough!” he hisses, tired of such small pleasures, “I shall not break under you. Fuck me already, you coward.”

“Calling me names does not encourage me to pleasure you, Loki,” Thor says seriously, but his lips twitch into a smile. He pulls his fingers out with a loud pop, and begins to lift Loki's legs over his shoulders. Loki tenses immediately, unsure why he suddenly fears this, but he does. He's afraid of losing control, and what he might say or do.

  
  


But it's far too late to stop now, and Thor is gazing down at him with questioning eyes.

  
  


_He's worried about me again. Undoubtedly thinks I don't want this, as usual._

  
  


“Fuck me, or so help me, I shall shave your hair off. _All_ of it.”

  
  


“As you wish,” he says, and begins to push into him without further warning.

  
  


The pressure is almost too much for him, and he clenches his jaw to keep from crying out. It's so much wider than Thor's fingers, hotter too. But it's only when he passes the farthest point of where his fingers reached, and keeps going, that Loki lets out a loud whine. The whine morphs into a choking sob when Thor thrusts in the rest of the way, hitting him in a way that resonates throughout his entire body.

  
  


“Thor! Ahh... fuck. You will break me.”

  
  


“You asked me to,” he reminds him, “begged like a slut.”

  
  


“I asked to be fucked, not insulted,” Loki growls, purposely tensing his muscles around Thor's cock. The response is immediate, Thor's shuddering gasp his only warning before he begins to buck into him. He's hardly pulling out at all, but grinding down into him like some sort of burrowing animal. Loki chokes on air, his body folding in half under his brother's heavy thrusts. He sets a maddening pace, but Loki keeps up with him, meeting every thrust with a buck of his own hips.

  
  


“Is this... what you wanted?” Thor asks between thrusts, a teasing smile forming across his face.

  
  


Loki reaches up and claws at his back and neck, pulling him closer. “stretch me more, make me burn from inside...”

  
  


Thor groans, his eyes fluttering closed before he pulls out all the way, cock twitching in the cold air, before slamming back into him.

  
  


Loki can't stop himself from screaming, or from digging his nails deeper into his flesh, or from reaching his orgasm after only two rough bucks like that. His release spills over his stomach, splatting up Thor's chest and even his bearded chin.  
  
Thor is panting heavily now, his eyes boring into Loki's as his pace returns to quick, his cock burred deeply inside. It's not long after Loki's orgasm, that Thor cums, grinding so deeply inside of him, Loki's chest constricts in an attempt to get air.

  
  


“Loki...” Thor coos, leaning down to kiss him roughly, “oh Loki, you look beautiful like this. Slick with your own cum, breathless from my cock.”

  
  


“You do not look too poorly, yourself,” Loki jokes in return. Thor begins to pull back, letting Loki's legs fall from his shoulders. But Loki wraps his legs around his waist instead, and holds him there. “No, not yet. Stay.” 

  
  


“Loki,” Thor groans, giving him a pained look. “I cannot stay forever.”

“Why not? I will be hard again in no time at all.”

Thor's cheeks flush, and he looks for all the world like he'd rather disappear then speak what he is thinking. Loki wriggles his hips in hopes of forcing it out of him. 

“I did drink a lot tonight...”

“And?”

Thor leans over him, face still red, but jaw set stubbornly. “I need to piss, brother. So unless you wish for me to fill you with it here and now, I suggest you let go.” 

  
  


Loki gasps softly, and bites his lip. Would it be too much to ask? Too strange, too soon perhaps. But the moment was perfect, and Thor loved him so deeply, he was sure of it. 

  
  


“And what if I did?”

  
  


“You... You wish for me to... piss inside of you?” 

  
  


Loki bites his lip and nods, eyes wide and unsure. 

“Are you sure?” Thor asks nervously, his hands squeezing Loki's thighs. 

  
  


“Please...?”

Thor stares down at him, not with a look of disgust, as Loki fears, but a fierce look of concentration. It's not until he feels the warm trickle begin to flow into him that he realizes what Thor was doing. 

  
  


“Ooh! Oh... yes,  _ yes _ ... more, please!” he begs, tossing his head back into the pillows. Thor groans in response, and the trickle turns into a hot, steady stream. Loki's mewling again, his half hard cock twitching eagerly as Thor fills his insides with hot piss. His brother pants slightly, looking down at Loki with hungry eyes, and reaches out to Loki's cock, giving it a few exploratory pumps. That is just too much for Loki, and he thrusts his hips up, cumming again with a strangled shout.

Even as his chest splatters with his seed again, Thor is still filling him with piss. But it is already returning to a trickle once more, the warm liquid spilling out past his cock and dribbling down Loki's back and belly. 

  
  


“Oh fuck...  _ fuck _ ...” Loki rasps, opening his eyes to meet Thor's gaze. It's returned to the heated look from before Loki made his request, and Loki wonders what he's done to earn that. “what is it?”

  
  


“You enjoyed that?” 

  
  


“Was it not obvious enough?” 

  
  


Thor leans over him and more piss and seed spill out from Loki's entrance from around his cock. “Must you always fight me, brother?” 

  
  


Loki smirks and says, “Would you have me any other way?”

  
  


“I would have you every way... and perhaps this way again,' he admits shyly.

  
  


“ _ You _ enjoyed pissing in me?” 

  
  


“Was it not obvious enough?” 

  
  


“Now who's fighting who?” Loki chides, and shudders when he feels Thor's cock twitch inside of him. He's already growing hard again, and if Thor's expression wasn't sign enough, that sure was. 

“Would you have me any other way?”

  
  


“Yes, show me another way.” 

  
  


Thor laughs softly and says, “I will gladly give you one.” 

 


End file.
